Yunho Impresses Kiss
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: "Maksudku aku tidak ingin menceritakan first kiss-ku pada kalian semua, aku lebih ingin menceritakan pengalaman kiss-ku yang paling berkesan pada kalian. Karena menurutku yang ini lebih menarik. Hahaha..."


**Yunho's Impressest Kiss **** Yoshizawa Sayuri**

**Credit by Yoshizawa Sayuri & Sanji Yagami**

**Cast by ****DBSK**

"Yak, sekarang giliranmu. Coba ceritakan pengalaman first kiss-mu, Jung Yunho." ucap seorang namja yang bertugas sebagai MC dalam sebuah acara interview eksklusif dengan DBSK.

"Aniyo." jawab namja yang dituju dengan jelas. Untuk beberapa saat seluruh orang yang tengah berada di studio hanya saling memandang dengan tatapan heran, begitu pula dengan 4 namja lain yang duduk tak jauh dari namja bernama Jung Yunho, tadi.

"Maksudku aku tidak ingin menceritakan first kiss-ku pada kalian semua, aku lebih ingin menceritakan pengalaman kiss-ku yang paling berkesan pada kalian. Karena menurutku yang ini lebih menarik. Hahaha..." Yunho segera menambahkan sebelum suasana studio menjadi suram.

"Baiklah, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu sekarang waktumu bercerita," ucap MC tadi bersemangat.

"Baik, akan aku mulai sekarang..."

DongBangShinKi

_**Flashback**_

"Aish! Kenapa selalu begini isi koran harian di Korea, apa tidak ada berita lain yang lebih menarik?" ucap seorang namja sembari melipat sebuah koran yang ada ditangannya dengan asal, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja yang berada di samping tempatnya duduk.

"Boo-" namja tadi terlihat memanggil seseorang, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Merasa tidak ada respon, namja tadi perlahan berjalan menuju ruang tengah apartment. Di sana dia hanya melihat dua orang namja lain sedang asik bermain game.

"Junsu-ah, Changmin-ah. Apa kalian melihat Joongie?" akhirnya namja tadi bertanya pada mereka.

"Ah! Tidak, Hyung. Kurasa aku sudah tidak melihat Jaejoong-hyung sejak sore tadi." jawab namja bernama Changmin seraya menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya dan berbalik menatap namja yang menanyainya tadi.

"Malah kupikir Jaejoong-hyung sedang bersamamu, hyung. Karena aku juga tidak melihatmu sejak sore. Kemana saja kau, hyung?" timpal seorang namja lain yang bernama Junsu.

"Oh! Aku sejak tadi membaca koran di halaman belakang, jadi aku tidak menyadari kalau Joongie ternyata menghilang." namja yang dipanggil Hyung tadi menghela nafas berat.

"Ah!" ucap Junsu tiba-tiba, seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

"Sepertinya sesaat tadi aku melihat bayangan Jaejoong-hyung, terlihat seperti orang yang sedang ada masalah. Aku melihatnya berjalan ke arah pintu depan, kemudian aku tidak melihatnya lagi." Junsu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Jaejoong-hyung." ucap seraya menghela nafas.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar dering ponsel milik Yunho, dengan segera namja yang sedari tadi berdiri bersama Junsu dan Changmin, itu segera berjalan setengah berlari menghampiri ponselnya yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Yeoboseyo!" ucap Yunho mengawali sambungan teleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo! Apa kau Jung yunho?" tanya suara dari seberang.

"Ya, ada perlu apa denganku?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi.

"Ah! Untunglah benar, aku dari Zion Bar. Saat ini ada seorang namja dalam keadaan mabuk berat. Sepertinya dia kemari sendirian, dan sedari tadi terus saja memanggil namamu. Saat kutanya 'adakah orang yang bisa kuhubungi untuk menjemputmu?'. Dia memberikan nomor ini dan mengatakan kalau itu nomor milikmu. Bisakah kau membantu namja ini?" suara dari seberang menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Ah, begitu. Kamsahamnida. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang." segera Yunho menutup sambungan teleponnya. Kemudian menyambar mantel dan kunci mobil, lalu bergegas keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Apa yang terjadi?" Junsu bertanya saat Yunho melewati ruang tengah.

"Menjemput Jonggie." jawab Yunho singkat kemudian segera berlalu dari mereka berdua. Mereka hanya memandang heran kepergian Yunho, namun sedetik kemudian mereka kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Hyung, kau mau kemana malam-malam begini? Tahukah kau di mana Jaejoong-hyung, aku membutuhkannya untuk..." ujar seorang namja berkulit putih pada Yunho, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak mengindahkan pertanyaannya dan terus saja berjalan keluar.

"Ada apa denganmu, Hyung?" ucap namja tadi seraya mengerutkan keningnya yang lebar.

DongBangShinKi

"Ah, Tuan Jung Yunho. Aku sudah menunggumu sedari tadi, mari kuantar." ucap seorang namja saat Yunho telah masuk di Zion Bar.

Beberapa saat kemudian saat mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan, terlihat seorang namja sedang tertidur di atas meja dengan tangan kanan digunakan menjadi bantalan kepalanya dan tangan kiri dibiarkan menggantung. Sebentar-sebentar terdengar lirihan dari namja itu memanggil -manggil Jung Yunho dalam tidurnya. Yunho tersentak kaget, benar kata orang yang menelponnya tadi, mungkin Jaejoong tertidur karena kelelahan setelah berjam-jam memanggil-manggil namanya.

Tak mau menunggu lama, Yunho-pun segera mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala Bridal Style, kemudian secepat mungkin keluar meninggalkan Zion Bar setelah menyelesaikan semua bill pembayaran dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada namja yang telah membantu mereka tadi. Segera Yunho membawa Jaejoong memasuki mobilnya dan secepatnya meninggalkan Zion Bar.

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong parau. Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas kemudian kembali berkutat dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

"Yunnie-ah..." panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi. Kembali Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong sekilas, kemudian kembali berkutat dengan jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memperdulikanku?" Jaejoong mulai terisak. Yunho terkesiap, kaget melihat Jaejoong yang dengan tiba-tiba menangis.

"Boo, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Apa yang salah denganmu?" secara tiba-tiba Yunho menghentikan mobilnya, kemudian menatap seraya mengguncang bahu Jaejoong khawatir.

"Aku mau turun." ucap Jaejoong, sejurus kemudian dia membuka pintu mobil, keluar lalu berdiri –bersandar- di kap depan mobil Yunho. Yunho segera turun dari mobilnya kemudian menyusul Jaejoong bersandar di kap depan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti ini, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong menggantung. Yunho hanya diam saja, menunggu pertanyaan Jaejoong selanjutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku?" tanya Jaejoong lagi. Setetes air bening mulai menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya, dan hal itu terlihat oleh Yunho meskipun keadaan saaat ini gelap dan hanya lampu mobil Yunho yang meneranginya.

"Maksudmu, Boo? Aku tidak memperdulikanmu, bagaimana?" tanya Yunho lembut. Jaejoong hanya melirik Yunho sekilas kemudian tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Yunnie-ah? Impian dari semua orang yang dicintai dan mencintai orang lain?" Jaejoong bertanya lagi. Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Aku pikir kau juga tahu kalau aku ingin sebuah pengakuan. Aku ingin kau mengakuiku di depan semua orang layaknya orang lain yang saling mencintai, meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin." Jaejoong kembali terisak, namun kali ini tidak ada suara dalam isakannya. Hanya air mata saja yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya.

"Boo.." Yunho menatap Jaejoong, menarik kedua tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya erat. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Yunho.

"Kau tahu, tidak mudah bagi kita untuk mengakui semua ini secara gamblang di hadapan semua orang. Karena mungkin banyak orang yang malah nantinya akan berusaha menjauhkan kita. Tapi ingatlah, Boo. Kau akan selalu menjadi BooJae-ku, di sini." ucap Yunho diakhiri dengan Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong kemudian meletakkannya di dada sebelah kiri miliknya.

Perlahan tubuh mereka mendekat, kemudian saling mendekap erat. Merasakan panas yang menguar dari tubuh mereka masing-masing. Saling menghangatkan di malam yang semakin larut ini. Wajah mereka-pun semakin dekat hingga tidak ada jarak lagi yang membatasi mereka berdua. Aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh Jaejoong menjadi satu dengan aroma khas milik Yunho. Mencoba untuk saling memahami jalan pikiran masing-masing dari mereka.

_**End of flashback**_

DongBangShinKi

"Begitulah ceritanya." Yunho mengakhiri cerita panjangnya.

"Jadi apakah kami boleh tahu siapa orang yang sangat kau cintai tadi, Jung Yunho?" tanya sang MC itu lagi.

"Hahahahaha, kalau untuk hal itu. Seperti yang tadi aku ceritakan, aku tidak bisa menceritakannya secara gamblang, hanya kurasa mungkin beberapa orang ada yang menyadarinya. Hahahaha..." Yunho menutup penjelasannya dengan tertawa lepas. Sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup wajahnya yang kian lama kian memerah.__

DongBangShinKi

**FIN **

**A/N:**

Saia galau.

Mian chingu kalau ceritanya membosankan n aneh bin jelex, jujur saia tidak bisa buat cerita romance.

Thanks a lot untuk **Sanji Yagami,** karena dia sudah bercerita tentang ciuman berkesannya Yunho, dan saat dia bercerita saia dan dia di saat bersamaan langsung berpikir itu Jaejoong, dan jadilah fanfic bersama ini. ^_^ cuman waktu proses penulisan dia tidak membantu saia ngetik. 3 #plakplak

Okeh, like n riview ya chingu... ^_^

Cheonmal Gomawo.. ^^


End file.
